Changement de plan
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Caroline et Max doivent se rendre à une soirée pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux clients à leur boutique de cupcakes. Mais elles vont croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait bien les changer à jamais ... Maxoline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai remarqué en lisant l'autre jour qu'il y avait seulement une seule histoire de _2 broke girls_ en français, alors j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. C'est mon premier écrit sur la série alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! Il y aura environ 3-4 chapitres à cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'adore les lire et c'est le seul salaire de l'écrivain ! ;)**

 **POV :** omniscient.

 **Disclaimer** : je ne possède rien de l'univers de la série et je ne fais pas cela pour de l'argent.

 **Situation de l'action** : je n'ai pas vu les 2 dernières saisons donc disons vers la fin de la saison 3. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

 **PS** : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les phrases en français moyen ... Je vous aime ! Bonne lecture ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici et pourquoi je porte cette horrible chose ?

Caroline soupira et leva les yeux au ciel face à une Max aussi grincheuse.

-Arrête de te plaindre ... On est ici pour rencontrer du beau monde. Il faut parler de notre affaire autour de nous, sinon c'est foutu !

En effet, le bar tendance qui venait d'ouvrir était plein à craquer. Les gens riaient à gorge déployée autour de verres aux couleurs acidulées. Les lumières douces ne laissaient transparaître que des flots d'ombres.

-Écoute, on devrait rentrer. Je suis sûre que c'est plus lumineux et moins humide dans mon vagin.

-Pitié, Max, tes blagues sont pitoyables !

-Tout comme cette tenue ! Rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.

Caroline n'en pouvait plus. Entre Max qui jouait à l'enfant et cette chaleur, elle allait faire un malaise et elle commençait à délirer.

-Cette robe est parfaite. Il fallait suivre le thème imposé et il n'y avait rien d'autre aux fripes de moins extravagant.

-Parce que _ça_ , ce n'est pas extravagant peut-être ?

Rouge était le thème de la soirée et la robe de Max était parfaitement assortie. Très courte et très moulante, sans décoration notable à part un décolleté très travaillé, elle était l'archétype de ce que Max avait en horreur.

-Cette robe te va bien je trouve.

-Ouais, si je m'appelais Saphir et qu'on était dans la rue, ce serait parfait. Mais j'ai abandonné cette idée i ans quand j'ai découvert que le nom de scène était déjà pris.

-Max ! Sois sérieuse cinq minutes, quoi !

Caroline commençait sérieusement à transpirer. Elle était entourée par des gens en costume et les étoffes qui effleuraient sa peau la réchauffaient davantage encore. Pourtant, sa robe bustier en dentelle était assez légère et vaporeuse. Contrairement à celle de Max, elle ne collait pas à sa peau et lui laissait de quoi respirer.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait refréner l'envie de s'éventer avec ses mains. Son visage devait être encore plus coloré que sa robe.

Max la regarda d'un drôle d'air et commença à croire qu'elle allait exploser.

-Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, on dirait un papillon qui n'arrive pas à voler, avec cette robe en plus!

Caroline stoppa son geste et dévisagea Max, d'un air mi amusé, mi réprobateur.

-Ah oui ? Parce que j'ai l'air de sucer des fleurs pour me nourrir peut-être?

La jeune brune secoua la tête en cachant son envie de se moquer de sa colocataire.

-Non mais tu me tends trop la perche, là ... Ne t'étonnes pas du niveau de mes blagues après des trucs pareils !

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ce soir. Elle se devait de bien faire les choses. Elles étaient ici pour une seule et bonne raison après tout.

-Plutôt que de me prouver à nouveau à quel point ton humeur est en dessous de la ceinture, tu n'as qu'à commencer la discussion avec des gens pour pouvoir aborder le sujet des cupcakes. Et avec le sourire bien sûr.

Max la considéra en levant un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches. Elle était tout près de son amie, mais elle était obligée de parler fort parce qu'il y avait quand même énormément de bruit.

-Ouais, tout le monde sait que c'est mon meilleur atout ... Je vais attirer des pervers dans cette tenue, pas des clients Caroline.

Elle souffla. Max avait vraiment décidé de la pousser à bout. Mais elle aimait cela au fond et leurs petites disputes étaient son passe temps favori. Tout de même un peu énervée, elle se détourna de son associée à la recherche d'une tête à qui adresser la parole. Son regard se posa sur un homme plutôt grand et bronzé. Elle remarqua ses cheveux foncés, ses lunettes aux bords épais, et son air affable s'effaça en un instant.

Max n'avait pas les moyens de se payer quelque chose à boire et ne trouvait aucun intérêt à parler avec des gens aussi riches et vaniteux, alors elle n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle et regardait toujours son amie. Elle la vit soudain changer du tout au tout.

-Hey, ça va ?

Elle lui tapa sur le bras et Caroline se tourna vers elle précipitamment.

-Max ... Le gars, là-bas, je le connais ... C'est un fou furieux qui veut me draguer et je ne supporterai pas de lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ... Attends ... Je crois que je lui ai dit que j'étais lesbienne pour le recaler la dernière fois ! Max, embrasse-moi !

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux ahuris. Déjà parce que Caroline parlait tellement vite qu'elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux et surtout parce que sa meilleure amie lui avait demandé quelque chose de totalement absurde.

-Mais tu as fumé toute mon herbe ou quoi ?! Je ne vais pas ... Hummmhum !

Caroline, en voyant ledit garçon venir vers elle, s'était rapprochée de Max et l'avait embrassée avec passion. La tenant par le dos, la serrant fort contre elle, elle n'osait plus bouger de peur que le garçon ne les observe encore.

Max, quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi faire et ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ayant toutefois saisi qu'elle devait jouer le jeu, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Caroline et la sentit frissonner contre son gré.

Elles finirent par s'écarter quand elles pensèrent que le garçon était parti. Sans s'en rendre compte et sans remarquer le changement chez leur amie, elles se mirent toutes deux à rougir et passèrent leur langue sur leurs lèvres.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Pensa Max. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Sa bouche était encore chaude du baiser de Caroline et elle sentait ses lèvres douces toujours pressées contre les siennes. Elle avait une agréable sensation au creux du ventre et elle s'en voulait davantage que d'avoir apprécié. Parce que, en plus de son esprit, cela signifiait que son corps aussi avait réagi. Et ce n'était pas envisageable une seule seconde. Caroline était sa colocataire. Son associée. Son amie. Sa partenaire au restaurant. Mais pas dans la vie. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas son genre de femme. Et aussi parce qu'aucune d'elles deux n'était gay. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Max était perdue dans ses réflexions, John – c'était le nom du fameux jeune homme qui se rapprochait indéniablement des deux amies – commença à ouvrir de grands yeux en souriant. Il tourna son visage surpris vers Caroline et engagea la conversation comme s'ils étaient des proches.

-Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu étais sérieuse quand tu m'as dit que tu étais lesbienne. Je pensais que c'était une énième tentative pour me repousser.

Caroline lui sourit, heureuse qu'il soit tombé dans le panneau. Mais ne l'était-elle pas elle aussi ? Ce baiser lui avait paru assez réaliste. Peut-être parce qu'elle en avait déjà rêvé. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait pensé à faire cela. Deux soirs plus tôt, alors qu'elles étaient un peu saoules, son esprit avait soulevé cette possibilité qu'elle avait alors trouvée absurde. Elle n'y avait donc pensé qu'une seule fois auparavant. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle ne pensait plus qu'à cela. La sensation des mains de Max sur ses hanches. La tendresse de son étreinte. Elle sentait quelque chose entre elles. Une sorte d'alchimie. C'était puissant, ça l'avait prise de court. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et elle était persuadée qu'elle était la seule à ressentir une chose pareille. Que c'était dans sa tête. Qu'elle inventait tout ce que Max avait fait. Sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts jouant dans son dos. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Elle en était certaine. Parce que Max n'était pas lesbienne. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Pas vrai ?

-Je n'inventerais jamais un truc pareil pour refuser des avances. On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit davantage. Max tourna finalement les yeux vers John et remarqua son air joyeux. _Encore un avec des pensées très propres …_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Eh ! Le pervers, là, tu n'es pas obligé de t'extasier autant devant ma copine ! Elle ne t'a pas proposé un plan à 3 ! Alors tu peux aller voir ailleurs !

Elle se surprit elle-même. Avait-elle vraiment dit _copine_? Oui … Mais c'était venu si naturellement … Elle ne devait pas s'habituer à une telle proximité. C'était seulement le temps d'un instant. Dans quelques minutes, tout rentrerait simplement dans l'ordre.

John tourna les talons après l'avoir longuement jugée et reluquée. Pour donner plus de profondeur aux paroles de Max, et pour la remercier – elle tenta ainsi de se persuader –, Caroline passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle. Peau contre peau, elle se sentait bien. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se justifier de faire cela. Elle avait encore quelques secondes pour en profiter. Alors elle n'allait pas se gêner.

Il s'éloignait d'elles d'un air un peu déçu. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il aurait aimé partager plus qu'une discussion avec Caroline, et Max aussi s'il le fallait. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Max se décolla de Caroline. Si elle restait trop près de son amie, cette dernière trouverait certainement ça bizarre. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela devienne gênant entre elles. Elle se trouverait quelqu'un et pourrait oublier toute cette aventure folle. Elle était sûre qu'un jour elle raconterait cela à ses amis et qu'ils en riraient de bon cœur. Caroline aussi d'ailleurs.

La jeune blonde attrapa les avant-bras de sa colocataire et la secoua gentiment.

-Max ! Merci ! Tu as été un génie ! Il arrêtera enfin de s'extasier bêtement devant moi …

Max ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne trouva même pas une blague salace à faire et tous les sarcasmes qui avaient autrefois peuplé sa tête semblaient être partis en même temps que son sens de l'humour. Elle porta son regard sur les mains de Caroline qui entouraient ses bras, et malgré tous les effort qu'elle fit, elle ne put détacher les yeux de ce qu'elle voyait. Son amie le remarqua et enleva ses doigts en vitesse. Elle avait pensé que cela pourrait paraître amical, mais finalement elle avait sans doute eu tort. En même temps, elle ne touchait pratiquement jamais Max parce qu'elle savait très bien que sa colocataire détestait le contact humain. Alors oui, elle avait certainement réagi de manière un peu trop exagérée.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du … C'est juste que je suis trop contente !

 _Quelle idiote_ , pensa-t-elle, _j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus plausible au moins …_

Max, quant à elle, se mit à rougir. Heureusement, Caroline était perdue dans ses propres pensées et elle ne le remarqua même pas. Encore une fois, elle avait aimé cela. Son associée avait seulement voulu lui faire partager sa joie. Alors pourquoi réagir comme cela ? Elle venait de détruire leur moment. C'était stupide. Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait vraiment devoir faire des efforts pour arrêter d'être aussi tendue. C'était Caroline. Tout était si simple avec elle d'habitude. Si léger. Si facile. Si naturel. Voilà où était leur alchimie. Et c'était tout ce à quoi elle devait s'accrocher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voilà le second chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'y ai mis du mien, pas sûre que ça suffise pour en faire une bonne histoire plausible ... En tout cas, c'est cadeau ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des idées pour les prochains chapitres, cela peut être intéressant à développer. Je vous embrasse.**

 _CupcakeWar_ : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! :) Ahah, oui, j'ai mis du temps à la trouver !

 _Maxoline_ : Oui, il y en a si peu ... Merci à toi. Je ne sais pas si je serais régulière pour les deux prochains chapitres, mais je vais des efforts ! ;)

* * *

 **Situation :** le lendemain en fin d'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer :** je ne fais toujours ça que pour le plaisir d'écrire et de faire partager.

 **PS :** Laissez-moi un petit mot quand vous aurez fini s'il vous plaît, j'adore les lire ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Elles pénétrèrent dans le restaurant à l'heure habituelle. Pas de retard, pas de problème. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. En tout cas, en apparences.

Elles saluèrent Earl puis Oleg et Han, et posèrent enfin leurs affaires sous le comptoir, comme d'habitude. Et la vie reprit son cours. Parce que cela se passait de la même manière tous les soirs, tous les jours de toutes les semaines de tous les mois. Elles servaient leurs tables, prenaient les commandes, débarrassaient, s'occupaient de la boutique de cupcakes et rentraient à leur appartement. Et le lendemain, elles recommençaient.

Max se dit que peut-être, en suivant la routine, il serait plus simple pour elle d'oublier ce baiser et ces frissons. Mais avait-elle seulement songé au fait que chaque journée est unique ? Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait continuer le service comme elle le faisait habituellement que tout irait de soi. Bien au contraire.

-Tout va comme vous voulez les filles ? Demanda Sophie qui venait de rentrer dans le _diner_.

Caroline et Max lui sourirent. Elles l'aimaient bien cette Sophie. Toujours attentive, pleine d'humour et de tendresse. Elle avait été là pour elles quand elles en avaient eu besoin. Elle les aidait parce qu'elles étaient la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue et qu'elles lui apportaient toute la bonne humeur qui lui était nécessaire pour passer une agréable soirée.

-Oui Sophie, merci de poser la question.

Caroline lui sourit alors que Max filait déjà vers sa première table de la soirée. Elle prit sa commande alors que les deux autres femmes discutaient gaiement. Elle s'approcha d'Oleg pour lui donner la note puis rejoint la discussion au comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ? Le nouveau pull de Han ? Ou sa nouvelle petite robe ?

Caroline et Sophie la dévisagèrent d'un drôle d'air.

-Ben quoi ? Les petites filles ne portent-elles plus des petites robes ?

Elles secouèrent la tête et Caroline avoua qu'elle était en train de raconter leur aventure au bar avec John. Max hocha la tête en rigolant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle paraisse gênée. Sinon tout le monde allait découvrir ce qu'elle tentait de cacher désespérément. Heureusement, Oleg l'appela pour aller servir le plat qu'elle avait commandé. Elle souffla, heureuse de ne pas avoir à continuer cette discussion. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise quand elles en parlaient. Pour elle, c'était bouclé, derrière elle. Oublié. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

-Earl, tu n'aurais pas encaisser la table 8 à ma place ?

Il secoua la tête pour montrer à Max qu'il n'y était pour rien. Pourtant, quelqu'un avait du s'occuper de sa table puisque les clients avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Certainement Han, parce qu'il n'aimait pas que les clients attendent. C'était un homme ponctuel et bien élevé. Max devait bien lui reconnaître une ou deux qualités. Alors peut-être était-ce l'œuvre de Caroline, mais ce n'était pas son genre de travailler de trop quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Max commençait à la connaître par cœur. Elle aimait servir les gens, leur sourire et être aimable avec eux alors même qu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas le faire. C'était son truc, le contact humain, l'aide. Peut-être parce que personne n'avait été comme cela avec elle quand elle avait tout perdu. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens se sentent aussi abandonnés et seuls qu'elle l'avait été. C'était sa manière à elle de se rendre utile aussi. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne savait pas faire grand chose. Enfin, c'était faux, bien sûr. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire confiance. A croire en elle. Quand on tombe bas, il est toujours difficile de remonter très haut.

Max décida d'aller la voir pour lui poser la question. Rien que d'y penser, elle trouva cela étrange. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'occuper de ses clients. Elle avait bien assez des siens.

Caroline sortit de la cuisine, un verre dans une main, une assiette dans l'autre. Elle souriait avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et autant dire que la proximité constante avec Max n'était pas facile à gérer.

Elle s'avança vers sa table au moment même où une jeune femme posa son sac à main au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remarquer sa présence que déjà elle se retrouvait par terre.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée !

La femme s'excusa une dizaine de fois alors que Caroline se mettait à genoux avec difficulté. Elle s'était faite mal à la cheville et ses mains étaient en sang. Le verre et l'assiette étaient brisés et elle avait des morceaux dans les paumes. Cela faisait terriblement mal.

-Non non, ça va. Tenta-t-elle de rassurer la cliente, et de se rassurer par la même occasion. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, parce qu'elle était vraiment épuisée; mais Max débarqua en trombe devant elle.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?!

Elle s'agenouilla devant Caroline et étudia la situation. Elle avait l'air encore plus paniqué que la blessée. Cela mit du baume au cœur à Caroline. Au moins une personne sur cette planète s'inquiétait pour elle. Et, chance, c'était Max. Pas n'importe qui, donc. Celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Qui savait tout d'elle, ou presque. Qui était là quand elle en avait besoin. Comme maintenant.

Max attrapa ses mains pour les examiner et, voyant qu'elles saignaient, elle se leva et entraîna Caroline avec elle.

-Viens, je vais te nettoyer tout ça. Dit-elle. Son ton était calme, mais on sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée.

Elle fit entrer Caroline dans les toilettes des femmes, la fit s'asseoir sur la cuvette du WC le plus proche et partit chercher la trousse des premiers secours. Elle était presque en train de courir. Mais c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas encore, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ce baiser avait déclenché un ouragan dans sa poitrine et dans son âme. A présent, elle ne vivait plus que pour être avec Caroline. Pour partager des soirées entières avec elle, des trajets de métro, des petits-déjeuners et des fous-rires aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle revint vers son amie et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle ouvrit la boîte, attrapa du désinfectant et une pince. Elle passa le produit sur sa peau avec la plus grande délicatesse dont elle était capable et Caroline réprima un petit cri de douleur. Max enleva un à un les morceaux de verre en s'appliquant à ne pas la faire souffrir. Elle tenait à elle plus que tout au monde. Elle n'aimait pas lui faire du mal. Et c'était normal.

-Merci Max, mais tu n'es pas obligée tu sais …

Elle fixa son associée dans les yeux et Max dut détourner le regard. C'était trop pour elle. Trop de sentiments perturbants. Déjà, elle devait vaincre son envie de la toucher constamment et partout. Ensuite, elle devait s'appliquer à bien la soigner sans seulement penser à la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Mais maintenant, chaque détail comptait.

Caroline observa son amie nettoyer sa plaie. Elle souffrait mais elle appréciait aussi son aide parce que cela signifiait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'elle voulait son bien. Elle adorait le contact de ses doigts délicats sur le dessus de sa main. C'était grisant pour elle qui devait se contenter de petits touchers fugaces comme celui-ci. Elle aussi était amoureuse. C'était flagrant parce qu'elle n'avait plus que la sensation de Max en train de lui caresser le dos en tête. Elle ne mettait encore aucune étiquette sur ce qu'elle vivait, trop peur d'être la seule à vivre dans cette bulle de bonheur. Elle avait été suffisamment détruite dans sa vie pour ne pas avoir à recommencer. Et c'était pareil pour Max.

Cette dernière récupéra les pansements et les appliqua avec douceur sur les blessures de Caroline. Elle caressa ensuite tendrement ses mains. C'était tellement agréable. Et cette proximité entre elles … Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle avait la tête au niveau de ses genoux et son épaule frottait ses longues jambes fines.

Caroline se mit à rougir. Max ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais elle lui faisait un bien fou, en touchant seulement sa main du bout des doigts. Elle espérait qu'elle ne regarderait pas dans sa direction, pour ne pas la voir dans son état de béatitude.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as débarrassé ma table ? Je me posais la question.

Elle se tourna vers la blessée et la vit avec le rose aux joues. Elle crut qu'elle était gênée par leur proximité et lâcha sa main en se relevant en vitesse assez maladroitement.

-Excuse-moi, je … Je ferais mieux d'y retourner … Je …

Elle commença à déverrouiller la porte des toilettes qu'elle avait fermée derrière elle mais Caroline la retint en attrapant son bras.

-Non, attends, c'est bon, ça va. C'était juste … J'ai encore un peu mal quand on touche …

 _Encore le plus stupide des arguments,_ pensa-t-elle _. Comme si la douleur faisait rougir …_

Max leva un sourcil un peu intrigué mais vint se rasseoir par terre, devant son amie. Après tout, tout peut arriver, alors tant qu'elle pouvait passer 5 minutes de plus avec elle, elle n'allait pas se plaindre ou chercher plus loin.

Caroline lâcha sa main et essaya de trouver comment commencer sans se sentir gênée.

-J'ai débarrassé ta table parce que je voulais te remercier. Pour hier soir. Tu n'étais pas obligée de jouer le jeu. Même si je t'ai un peu forcé la main … Mais maintenant, grâce à toi, je ne serai plus embêtée. Merci.

Son sourire était si grand et si sincère qu'il déstabilisa Max pour un instant. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Encore une fois, elle perdit toute répartie et haussa simplement les épaules.

-Pas de soucis, c'est normal. Les amis sont faits pour ça, pas vrai ?

Caroline hocha la tête, et son sourire disparut un peu. Son amie … Oui, c'était ce qu'elle était … Mais elle aurait quand même aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus que cela dans sa vie …


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. J'ai là un nouveau chapitre, l'avant-dernier, et je prie pour qu'il vous plaise ! J'aime bien écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je rappelle que même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte FanFiction peuvent le faire. Merci en tout cas à ceux qui se donnent la peine de laisser un mot, c'est un bonheur infini !**

 _Cathy74_ : Oui, il reste deux chapitres et c'est fini ! ;) Merci à toi.

 _CupcakeWar_ : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! :)

* * *

 **Situation** : le lendemain matin

 **Disclaimer** : toujours le même ...

 **PS** : j'ai mis des barres transversales pour les changements de temps et/ou les ellipses temporelles. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Max se réveilla plutôt tard. Le jour perçait par les rideaux et cela signifiait que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. En regardant son réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté l'heure. Elle ne l'avait certainement pas entendu et sa colocataire avait dû l'éteindre en voyant qu'elle dormait encore. C'était gentil de sa part, elle n'était pas habituée ! Elle sortit de sa chambre, à moitié endormie et trouva Caroline dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, les rideaux grand ouverts.

Un instant, elle crut halluciner. Pourtant, elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un seul joint, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se le permettre. Mais finalement, peut-être que c'était bien vrai.

-Wow, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as pris de la meth et tu t'es rendue compte que ça te permettait de faire quelque chose d'utile ?!

Caroline pencha sa tête sur le côté et cela fit fondre Max.

-Non, je te prépare le petit-déjeuner comme tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. J'ai même coupé ton réveil pour qu'il ne sonne pas ce matin. Tu étais un peu barbouillée hier soir alors je voulais que tu te reposes.

Max était toute étonnée. Depuis quand Caroline était-elle si généreuse avec elle ? Elle s'en fichait après tout, elle pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

Elle prit un tabouret et s'assit au niveau du comptoir pour voir Caroline s'activer. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle ...

-Tu as vu ? Je gère plutôt pas maaa... Aaaaah !

Elle venait de se renverser la casserole de lait froid dessus. Max se tordait de rire mais elle n'en faisait pas autant.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle enleva son pyjama gris en vitesse, et se retrouva en petite tenue devant Max avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Euh ... Caroline ?

Elle la fixait sans pouvoir réagir. Elle n'était pas capable de l'aider pour quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle ne savait même plus comment se lever de sa chaise. Elle se sentait paralysée.

-Oui bon ben désolée mais j'ai pas trop le choix, là...

Max se mît à rougir. Elle ne pouvait plus décoller son regard du corps de sa colocataire. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses jambes étaient musclées et son ventre incroyablement bien galbé.

Caroline surprit son regard posé sur elle.

-Ça va, je ne te dérange pas ? Relooke moi aussi tant que tu y es !

Max secoua la tête, gênée.

-Euh non mais c'est pas ça, c'est juste ...

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase parce que si, c'était absolument ça. Et Caroline avait tout compris. Elle s'approcha d'elle, lentement, et observa les changements qui s'opéraient chez Max. Elle vit son visage virer au rouge, sa respiration se faire plus rapide, elle pouvait presque sentir son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Max qui n'osait ni bouger ni dire un mot. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, alors elle décida de laisser Caroline gérer la situation. Elle avait l'air de faire cela plutôt bien.

Elle se pencha vers Max et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en caressant ses cheveux. Et tout doucement, alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser, elle murmura son prénom.

Max ... Max ... Max ...

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'était le matin. Caroline était assise sur la couverture, à côté d'elle. Le réveil sonnait. Et son amie souriait.

-Dis donc, tu avais un sommeil agité. J'ai du caresser tes cheveux pour te calmer et même en murmurant ton prénom, tu ne te réveillais pas.

Max était totalement perdue. Alors, au final, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Elle était déçue … Parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé que cela soit vrai. Surtout pour ne pas avoir à faire le petit-déjeuner.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Caroline tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et la pointa du doigt.

-Ton réveil à sonné et tu n'es pas sortie du lit, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant gentiment.

-Et puis tu as dit mon prénom. J'ai cru que tu étais réveillée, en fait non. Quand j'ai dit "Oui Max ?" Tu l'as redit encore. J'ai cru que je t'avais réveillée mais on aurait plus dit que tu rêvais d'un truc et que tu voulais que je te réveille.

Max ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réussir à se sortir de cette situation. Il ne fallait pas que Caroline se doute de quelque chose, sinon c'était définitivement foutu entre elles.

-Uhuh ... Euh, je veux dire, ouais. Je ... J'ai rêvé qu'on m'enterrait vivante. Tu étais là et tu ne voyais pas que j'étais vivante.

Caroline fit une drôle de mou. En réalité, c'était parce que ce que Max venait de lui dire lui avait fait mal au cœur. Elle s'imaginait, dans la vraie vie, la voir se faire enterrer vivante et ce n'était pas agréable du tout.

Elle sourit à son amie pour la rassurer. Elle était toujours là pour elle, alors elle ne devait pas en douter une seule seconde.

Max gesticula dans son lit. Sa colocataire avait raison, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait extrêmement chaud et elle avait des courbatures dans tout le corps. Elle avait peut-être chopé quelque chose après tout.

Caroline se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et décida d'agir.

-Max, est-ce que tu te sens fiévreuse ? Tu es toute rouge …

 _C'est parce que tu es là et parce que j'ai rêvé de toi en sous-vêtements_ , pensa-t-elle. Mais il était vrai qu'en plus de cela, elle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Caroline se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front. _Mais ça va pas bien ?! Elle fait quoi, là ?!_

Elle se redressa et parut assez inquiète.

-Je pense que tu as beaucoup de fièvre, Max. On devrait aller voir un médecin.

La brune se mit à rire en se moquant de son amie.

-Ah ouais ? Et on le paiera comment ? En cafards et en rats ? C'est le seul truc de valeur que l'on possède encore …

-Veux-tu être sérieuse cinq minutes ? On peut prendre l'argent des cupcakes, c'est une urgence ! Je te préfère vivante que morte pour cuisiner. Tu ne me sers à rien si tu es enterrée 6 pieds sous terre ! … Euh, désolée, après ton rêve, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure blague à faire …

Max balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

-Bof, quand tu l'as déjà vécu dans la vraie vie, ce n'est plus si terrifiant …

Caroline la dévisagea avec de grands yeux avant de se lever du lit pour aller lui chercher des vêtements.

-Tu peux dire tout ce que tu voudras, je t'amène chez le docteur ce matin. Et quoi que tu dises, on ira.

Max n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Si elle le pouvait, elle resterait sous la couette à ruminer toute la journée à propos de son rêve et de ses foutus sentiments à sens unique. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle s'attachait à ceux qui ne s'attachaient pas à elle. Le premier exemple qui lui venait en tête ? Sa mère. Après cette déception-là, toutes les autres avaient été des jeux d'enfants. Elle croyait à présent que c'était simplement une habitude. Un rituel. Une fatalité. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne s'attachait plus à rien. Elle en avait marre d'être toujours déçue, vide, seule à la fin. Parce que ça finissait de la même manière à chaque fois. _Tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Je suis marié. Je déménage. Le numéro n'est plus attribué. Non, il s'est fait enfermé._ Les mêmes excuses plus pathétiques les unes que les autres.

-Allez, debout ! Je ne vais pas te laisser foutre ta santé en l'air, quand même. C'est important. Habille-toi et quand tu es prête, on part.

Max croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard boudeur.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Caroline haussa les sourcils et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

-J'ai trouvé 3 nouvelles vidéos de bébés qui tombent et 2 de chatons qui miaulent à longueur de journée. Je ne te donnerai les liens que si tu te lèves et que tu sors d'ici.

Max la défia du regard en souriant.

-Tu es dure en affaires, mais j'accepte.

* * *

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont tous de sortie ou quoi ? D'habitude il n'y a personne dans les rues à cette heure …

Caroline n'en pouvait plus. Il y avait une telle foule qu'elle arrivait à peine à avancer. Et avec Max, derrière, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se dépêcher, elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien vite.

-Relax, ils doivent organiser un lancer de chiens. Ou alors le vieux qui était sous le pont est mort !

Elle avait l'air tout excité et puis, d'un coup, son regard s'éteint.

-Ah merde, c'était lui qui avait la meilleure cam' …

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable. Même malade, elle lui menait la vie dure. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Bon, gamine, donne-moi la main, au moins je n'aurai pas à vérifier toutes les 5 minutes si tu es bien derrière moi.

Elle lui prit les doigts et les lia aux siens. Max allait riposter mais quand elle sentit la chaleur des doigts de Caroline au contact de sa paume, elle ne dit plus rien. Elle se sentait mieux. Plus de courbatures. Plus de fièvre. Elle avait son antidote maison. Mais il valait peut-être mieux ne pas lui dire, sinon, elle allait trouver cela bizarre.

La jeune blonde était tout sourire et d'autant plus heureuse que Max ne pouvait pas voir la joie qui illuminait son visage. Elle venait de trouver la parfaite excuse pour tenir sa main sans passer pour une folle. Elle profitait de la douceur de sa paume dans la sienne. Sa peau était chaude et laiteuse. Incroyablement agréable. Elle aimait cela plus que tout au monde mais, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à la principale intéressée, sinon elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant. Et autant dire que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Voir Max partir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Bon, eh bien voici la fin de l'histoire ... Je vais publier une nouvelle fic de 3-4 chapitres aussi, qui peut faire office de continuation mais pas vraiment en même temps ... Bref, là n'est pas la question ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à vous la faire partager. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des mots. Ça m'a fait du bien. Et même si vous lisez cette fic trois ans après sa publication, ça ne vous empêche pas de commenter ! ;) Je vous embrasse.**

 _CupcakeWar_ : Ça ne me dérange pas que tu te répètes ! ;) Merci encore pour tous tes commentaires.

 _Jeanne3445_ : Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé. Merci à toi, c'est adorable.

* * *

 **Situation :** Fin de journée, le même jour que le rendez-vous chez le médecin.

 _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Max avait passé la journée à penser à ce rêve. Et à mesure que le jour avançait, elle était de plus en plus à cran. Comment pouvait-elle faire face à son amie après avoir eu des pensées aussi déplacées ? Comment pouvait-elle apprécier le contact de sa main dans la sienne, comme cela avait été le cas ce matin, alors que pour la blonde, ce n'était qu'un geste de tendresse purement amical ?

Elle déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement et entra en trombe sans jeter un regard à Caroline qui suivait, intriguée et un peu inquiète, derrière elle. Elle jeta ses affaires sur le fauteuil et se précipita dans la cuisine pour préparer les cupcakes, sans même s'intéresser à son amie. Caroline trouvait cela vraiment bizarre. Elle qui était d'habitude si cocasse n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet du restaurant jusqu'à l'appartement et elle se défoulait sur son sac de farine comme sur un punching-ball. Caroline se sentait le devoir de faire quelque chose. De parler. De comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Ce qui n'était pas du tout normal, soit dit en passant.

-Max ?

Cette dernière ne releva même pas. Elle s'affaira et fit comme si elle n'entendait pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler avec Caroline. Son rêve hantait encore son esprit et ça n'allait pas du tout. La sentir si près, la voir la fixer d'un air étonné, c'était trop. Elle pensait que Caroline pouvait lire en elle et qu'elle serait vite capable de comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et c'était sûr, elle partirait en courant quand elle saurait quelles étaient les véritables pensées de Max.

Mais Caroline ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Pour elle, Max était seulement en colère, comme ça pouvait souvent lui arriver après une journée difficile. Elle se devait donc de lui faire cracher le morceau pour qu'ensuite, elles puissent passer la fin de soirée à discuter comme d'habitude, pendant que Max préparait les gâteaux et qu'elle s'endormait dans son vagin rose.

Elle s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle l'écoute et la regarde. Elle saisit son poignet qui s'activait à faire tourner la spatule dans la pâte pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Max, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle la fixa du regard mais la pâtissière refusa de se confronter à elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de mentir. Elle était malade, d'après le médecin en tout cas, et la journée au _diner_ avait encore été éprouvante. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'éviter cette discussion coûte que coûte.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

Caroline en resta bouche-bée. Pardon ? Depuis quand refusait-elle la confrontation, comme ça ? Il y avait vraiment un problème …

Max se libéra de l'emprise de sa colocataire et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où elle avait laissé son sac pour attraper son téléphone. Elle se devait de faire semblant d'être occupée. Peur-être qu'ainsi Caroline lâcherait l'affaire. Mais c'était mal la connaître.

Elle avança vers Max à grands pas et lui prit le téléphone des mains, passablement irritée par son comportement de gamine qui ne voulait pas faire face aux problèmes qu'il y avait indéniablement entre elles.

-Tu te fous de moi là ?! C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Max la défia, le regard haineux. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas à quel point elle avait envie de se jeter sur elle ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas la même chose ? Ça aurait été si simple … Elle était trop aveuglée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour se rendre compte que Caroline était dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle s'éloigna encore, déplia le lit de son associée et retourna à son travail.

-Tu devrais dormir, on se lève tôt demain.

Caroline n'en revenait vraiment pas. Qu'était-il arrivé à Max ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi distante avec elle. Maintenant, elle était tellement confuse qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Max ? Je ne te reconnais plus …

Max leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit enfin face. De toute manière, elle était à bout. Elle sortit de derrière son comptoir et vint se mettre à une distance raisonnable de Caroline, près du canapé.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qui se passe ?

Elle avait l'air très énervé. Caroline ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un petit peu peur. Max pouvait être en colère des fois. Mais jamais à ce point. Et encore moins contre elle.

-Oui, je veux savoir !

-Je veux que tu te trouves un appartement à toi !

Voilà. C'était sorti. Il fallait que Caroline s'éloigne sinon elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses sentiments. Et comme elle adorait la jeune blonde et qu'elle voulait la garder près d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait sans dépasser les bornes, elle devait trouver une solution. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé.

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Comment était-il possible que Max veuille qu'elle s'en aille ? Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Elle ne survivrait jamais sans elle. Cela lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser. Même pas une seconde elle avait envisagé de partir de cet appartement. C'était chez elle aussi à présent. Elle y avait toutes ses affaires, son vagin rose, ses souvenirs, son cheval.

-Quoi ? Mais ... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Max ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant ?

Elle commençait déjà à pleurer. Ça n'allait pas du tout. La situation échappait à son contrôle et à celui de Max aussi d'ailleurs. La voir fondre en larmes comme ça devant elle, c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Alors elle lâcha prise et décida qu'il était temps de faire face à la réalité.

-Mais parce que tu m'as embrassée !

Caroline était encore plus perdue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait pour le baiser ? Max avait elle-même dit que les amis étaient là pour ça. Alors pour quelle raison lui rejetait-elle la faute sur le dos à présent ?

-Qu... Quoi ?

Max soupira. Maintenant qu'elle avait avoué à moitié ce qu'elle ressentait, elle devait terminer ses explications. Caroline le méritait.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu m'as embrassée et depuis, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il suffit que tu touches une parcelle de ma peau pour que je me m'enflamme et que je commence à rougir. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon côté, alors ...

Elle fut coupée par Caroline qui se précipita sur elle. Elle l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné et lui montra à quel point, en un instant, elle venait de la faire passer des larmes à la joie. Comme elle était heureuse de voir que, finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir tout cela. Cette alchimie entre elles, elle ne l'avait donc pas rêvé. Tout cela était bien réel.

Elle s'écarta de Max un instant pour la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune brune semblait plutôt désemparée, surprise et heureuse à la fois. Caroline lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-Je voulais que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Bien sûr que je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

Max se mit à sourire à son tour en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle avait les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées, à cause du baiser.

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu n'as plus de piles dans ton vibromasseur et que tu as besoin de compagnie ?

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Vraiment, elle était toujours la même. Incapable de garder son sérieux plus de cinq minutes.

-Je plaisante … C'est de ma faute.

La grande blonde fixa Max dans les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

-Si ton vibromasseur ne marche plus, c'est de ma faute. Le mien est tombé en rade de piles alors j'ai volé les tiennes.

Elle lui sortit son plus grand sourire, très fière d'elle. Caroline lui donna un petit coup sur le bras avant de la fâcher.

-Idiote ! On était en plein milieu d'une super discussion, et tu arrives quand même à tout détruire.

Elle fit une moue contrite et s'approcha lentement de Caroline. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle s'arrêta et sentit sa partenaire retenir son souffle.

-Je peux essayer de me faire pardonner si tu veux...

Elle réduit l'espace entre leurs deux visages et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser était plus doux que le précédent. Plus posé. Plus sérieux. Plein de promesses.

Caroline s'éloigna de Max un instant en posant une main sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

-Tu te feras pardonner si tu en as envie, mais je ne plaisante pas Max. Pour moi, c'est sérieux tout ça.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur sa main qui effleurait la peau de la jeune brune. Elle caressa doucement la naissance de son cou et murmura tout bas.

-Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, le jour où tu as fait frire ton téléphone, je le pensais vraiment, tu sais.

Max sourit mais Caroline ne le remarqua pas. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour que son regard attrape le sien. Ses prunelles diffusaient toute la bienveillance du monde et Caroline était heureuse de le voir dans les yeux de celle qu'elle appréciait plus que tout.

-Moi aussi je le pensais. Pas encore de la manière dont je le ressens à présent, mais c'était déjà là, enfoui au fond de moi.

Elles se sourirent toutes deux. Elles savaient maintenant ce que l'autre cachait au fond d'elle. Et elles n'avaient définitivement pas fini de partager tout ce qu'elles avaient encore à vivre.


End file.
